


Token

by fickleminder



Series: Vigilantes On Tape [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship, hamnoir - Freeform, human!Ham, vigilante!Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: Noir returns something to a certain reporter.(Drabble based on thiscomic.)





	Token

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andy_allan_poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_allan_poe/gifts).



> This is a Spiderverse AU with OC elements. Please refer to the series notes for more info.

When Porker came home from work that night, there was a package sitting on his front doorstep.

It was light and neatly wrapped in old newspaper. Scrawled in one corner, almost hidden amongst the printed words, was a crude drawing of a small black spider. How Noir had found his address he didn’t know, but Porker had better sense than to assume the contents of the box were safe just because it was from the mysterious vigilante.

Good thing he had someone in the house to make sure.

“I ran a few scans, and it looks like a data chip.” Kimiko plopped down next to her father on the couch, handing him the still-wrapped package. “You should be good to go.”

“Thanks, baby.” Porker pressed a kiss to her hair. “Now let’s see what we have here…”

The newspaper came off, and Porker slowly lifted the flap of the plain cardboard box underneath. His jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.

Nestled in protective bubble wrap was a memory card, but not just any kind. It was top of the line, the latest model recently released by his favorite tech company – the one he got all his camera equipment from – and containing twice as much space as the one Noir had confiscated during their first encounter.

“Ooh, somebody has an admirer~” Kimiko teased, clapping her hands in glee and bouncing excitedly. She had never seen her father so flustered before.

“W-what? Don’t be silly, this isn’t –”

“He could have just deleted the photos you took and returned your old card! Dad, trust me, this means something!”

“You’re overthinking it!”

“No I’m not!”

Perched on a roof two blocks away, Noir smiled to himself.


End file.
